


I Wanna Be Myself (I Don't Care)

by straybutokay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Daddy Kink, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Top Seo Changbin, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 120





	I Wanna Be Myself (I Don't Care)

How it started

"Hyung, please don't make me go," Felix whispered, tugging at Chan's sleeve. Chan looked at him, his eyebrows knitting together. "Are you _sure_ you can't go? We can get some aspirin or s-" Felix shook his head, cutting Chan off. "I just...I just need to lay down. _Please._ "

"All right." Chan allowed. 

"Thank you." Felix mumbled, already halfway to his room. He shut the door behind him quickly and slid to the floor in relief. Thank God. The boys all wanted to go out to eat, but the place they wanted was an hour from their hotel. "Real American Food" Changbin had said. Felix was feeling painfully needy, so he decided to fake sick.

Felix pressed his ear to the door, listening as the boys filed out of the common area that connected Felix and Changbin's room with Seungmin and Hyunjin's. The door shut behind the last person. Felix counted to five hundred and then back to zero. Silence. He padded softly to his side of the room, unzipping his suitcase. From the very bottom, he pulled out a bag labeled "Personal". His bandmates wouldn't get into it. They each had a bag similar to it, and it was an unspoken rule that they wouldn't look in the others. With good reason. Felix slowly unzipped his bag, carefully pulling out a pair of white thigh-highs. He fingered them for a moment, appreciating their softness. 

He reached near the bottom of the bag and pulled out a pair of cotton panties with small pink hearts on them. He reached over to where Changbin had discarded his black sweater, peeled off his own shirt, and put it on. He slowly tugged off his sweatpants and boxers, slipping the soft material of the socks and underwear over his legs. From the side pocket of his suitcase, he plucked out his lube and a small pink vibrator. As an afterthought, he dabbed on a bit of cherry lipgloss before sitting on his bed.

He inhaled the scent of Changbin, laying on his back with his legs spread. He pressed a palm over his hardening dick, imagining it was Changbin. 

_"Hm, you're such a good boy for me, spread out all nice."_

Felix pulled his underwear down to his ankles, drizzling a little bit of lube on his fingers. He pressed the cold substance to his small, puckered hole, gasping at the feeling. 

_"You're so pretty, baby boy. So perfect. I'm going to ruin you."_

Felix teased his hole open, slipping one of his small fingers inside. "Ch...Ch... _Daddy._ " He whimpered, slowly curling his finger to brush his prostate.

"F-Fuck..." He whined.

 _"That isn't appropriate language for a pretty baby."_ Mental Changbin tsked.

"S-Sorry, Daddy." Felix groaned, slipping in another finger. He used his other hand to slowly pump his cock, milking the precum out of its pink tip. Once he was prepped enough, he slipped his vibrator inside, turning it on low. With his now-free right hand, he reached under Changbin's sweater to pinch his nipple gently. Gentle waves of pleasure went through him and he moaned softly, rubbing his thumb over the underside of his cock. 

He turned the vibrator up two levels, whimpering at the feeling. He hadn't cum in almost two weeks, he wasn't going to hold out m-

His orgasm crashed down on him unexpectedly, causing Felix to scream Changbin's name, tears spilling down his cheeks. His hand was covered in thick ropes of cum, which he wiped off on the bedspread. He rolled over, about to close his eyes, when the door opened.

"What. The. FUCK?" Changbin shouted.

Felix shot up, a small yell escaping his lips. "H-Hyung!" 

Changbin stared at him. "Is that my sweater?"

Felix's cheeks burned. He whimpered softly, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Changbin-Hyung, I-I'm so sorry..." Felix whispered, trying to use the hem of Changbin's sweater to cover his crotch. "H-Hyung, p-please don't tell anyone." 

"You're _sick."_

"Take my fucking sweater off."

"You fucking pervert."

"I always knew you were a homo."

But Changbin didn't say any of the things Felix expected. Instead, he closed and locked the door, crossing the room to sit on Felix's bed. "Lixie." He cooed, touching Felix's cheek. "Don't worry. I'm not going to tell anyone." 

"Y-You aren't?" Felix hiccuped. "But don't you t-think I'm a f-fag, that I'm disgusting?"

"No, baby, no." Changbin murmured, the pet name falling from his lips effortlessly. He brushed a thumb across Felix's cheek, gathering the tears that were there. "I think you're adorable. I was worried when Chan-Hyung said you felt ill, so I stayed behind to take care of you. I guess you're just fine, hm?" He smirked.

Felix flushed a deep red, his freckles standing out prominently. Changbin gently pinched Felix's lower lip between his thumb and forefinger, tugging softly. "I heard you call my name. I heard you call me daddy." Changbin mumbled, more to himself than to Felix. Changbin pulled his fingers away, the tips sticky with the glittery lipgloss. Another rush of shame overtook Felix. He hastily tried to wipe the stuff off of his lips, but Changbin caught his wrist. "Don't. It's sexy."

"Sexy?" Felix whispered.

"Mhm." Changbin said, placing a warm hand on Felix's thigh. Felix shuddered at the slight touch, pulling away slightly. "Wait..." He mumbled.

"Hm?"

"Don't you have any questions, or anything?"

Changbin laughed softly. "Of course I do, Lix, but you gave me a huge boner and I really want to fuck you right now."

"Y-You're gay?" Felix whispered. 

Changbin scrunched his face up. "Nope. I like chicks. But I'll _definitely_ make an exception for someone as cute and sexy as you."

Despite himself, Felix giggled. Changbin smiled for a moment before leaning in and softly capturing Felix's plush lips between his own. Felix whimpered in surprise and tried to pull away, but Changbin stopped him. "Relax. This is what you wanted, right baby?"

Felix nodded and Changbin pulled away, the cherry lipgloss smeared across his kiss swollen-mouth. "Lay down, Lixie." He murmured. Felix complied, and Changbin gently spread his legs. "Did I mention how cute you look in my sweater?" 

Felix whined and covered his face. "No, no, baby. Let me see you." Felix pulled his hands away to find Changbin staring tenderly at him. Changbin leaned forward between Felix's legs and peppered soft kisses on his freckles. "Do you do this often?"

Felix nodded, avoiding Changbin's gaze. 

"Do you think of me? Or other people?"

Was it just Felix, or did he detect a hint of jealousy in Changbin's tone?

"O-Only you." He gasped as Changbin bit down on his earlobe. Changbin hummed in approval and ground the rough denim of his jeans that covered his hard dick against Felix's pale thigh.

"These," Changbin growled, reaching down to snap the hem on one of the socks, "Are fucking _frustrating."_

_"You look so fucking hot."_

* * *

Now

"Daddy," Felix whined, nudging Changbin's cheek with his nose. 

Changbin looked up from his phone, kissed Felix, and then looked back down.

Felix turned pink at the kiss and tapped Changbin's shoulder. "Again."

Changbin smiled softly and kissed him again, letting his mouth linger a bit longer. Felix kitten licked at Changbin's bottom lip and he groaned. "Baby boy, stop, you'll get me all riled up."

Felix whimpered, his fingertips on Changbin's cheeks. "But I _want_ that!"

Changbin chuckled. "I know you do, but I'm trying to buy you something, and you're distracting me."

Felix perked up. "What is it?"

Changbin showed him the screen. "A new sweater. I know how much you love them." Felix giggled and bumped his nose against Changbin's. "I love you Daddy."

"Hm, love you too, baby."


End file.
